kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogar
''"Hogar is bloodied" - A common warcry by the Half-Orc .'' At a Glance An unlikely Knight, Hogar the Bloodied was an Adventurer during the Age of Adventure. Hailing from the town of Peer's Point, Hogar travelled the world seeking for a cure for his orcish-blood and the injuries of his half-brother Byron. He eventually travelled to Fort Laggin where he took up his training to become a blademaster and Knight. 'Beginnings' Hogar was the child of an Orcish Woman and a Human Knight. His early memories are indistinct, but at no point does he remember his mother. He remembers growing up in the knight's home with his human children, and the way that the children never begrudged him when they were younger. He was older than the knight's other children by a few years, and they thought of him as an older brother and protector. Though the knight loved him, he could tell that the knight always wished that he had been a full human. Hatred and fear of Hogar overwhelmed the village, and the whispers about him seemed to stick in every corner of the town. One night, the villagers demanded that the knight surrender Hogar so that they could send him away or kill him. The knight refused. The knight struck down many of the villagers as they tried to enter his house, but Hogar watched as their greater numbers cut him down. Jumping out a window, Hogar fled into the woods where a group of bandits. 'Life as a Bandit' Hogar rose through the ranks of the bandits. Hogar was an honourable bandit making sure that only royal caravans were robbed. They wore masks to disguise their identities, until one day they walked into a trap. Many of the bandits were cut down and all of the royal caravan were killed except for two men who stood on one of the carts. Hogar negotiated with them to come down, and avoid harm, but, when they came down, one of Hogar's bandits slit the throat of one and stabbed the other in the back. As the knight stabbed in the back fell, he pulled off Hogar's mask, and recognized the face. When Hogar lifted the knight's helmet, he found that he was one of his half-brothers. Hogar laid his brother down on the ground, killed the remaining bandits, and took his brother back to camp. Though he saved him from dying, his brother was left unable to move. The two travelled around, and his brother taught him honour in the same way that their father had taught him. When they came to the blademaster's school and Hogar was defeated, Hogar resolved to train and become the greatest knight ever to live. While in a tavern, Hogar and his brother overheard people talking about the power of Dragon's Blood. Dragon's Blood they, and many tomes that they read after, said had the power to cure all physical imperfections, and restore a person to perfect health no matter what their ailment. Even a single drop would make a man ten times stronger than other men. Hogar wishes to find this blood in order to cure his brother, and to strip himself of the Orcish taint that swirls in his veins. Hogar left his brother in the care of the blademaster and began to hunt the Dragon's treasures. 'Hunting for a Cure' The search has brought Hogar to many dungeons and cities where he used the gift of diplomacy, so rare among Orcs, to find out more information on Dragon Blood. He has heard that there exist ancient weapons forged stronger than any modern weapon, weapons made of the dragons who protected them. To combine Dragon's Blood and these weapons would make Hogar the ultimate swordsman, and cure the plagues that have overtaken his father's sons. Category:Adventurer Category:Half-Orc Category:Knight Category:Heroes